Your Storm Is Over For Now
by Emmhannibal
Summary: Stiles isn't happy when Derek breaks up with him for no reason, so he enlists the help of his friends in order to find out why his ex is behaving strangely.


**A/N : Hi so this isn't the first fanfic I've ever written but it is the first on my new account and it's Sterek yayy , I'm so ashamed :D it's written on my iPad so if you see any mistakes please point them out to me :) I don't bite.. Much :p also if you've read anything like this please say, i don't wanna steal somebody's story**

**Oh also I'm from England so I have zero knowledge of the American school system other than what I've read about, oof long a/n sorryyy.**  
**Enjoy!**  
**Emm xx**

I do not own any characters or places D:

Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whitmore, Scott McCall/ Alison Argent

* * *

**Part One**

"Hey."

Stiles groaned as a finger poked into his shoulder, repeatedly. He had been in the middle of a particularly interesting dream which involved a certain member of the Hale family and a hot tub, and now definitely wasn't the time to be woken up.

"Stiles,move your ass."

The voice was more impatient this time and the teenager blinked his eyes open, sleepily glancing at the person beside the mattress. Derek had crept into his bedroom at some point during the night and was now standing over him, his usual surly expression in place.

"Derwhaagh?"

The man's lips curled slightly as he gripped the teen by the arm, hauling him upright.

"Your intelligent question astounds me, as per usual."

"Shut up. I've had three hours of sleep."

Stiles avoided his boyfriend's worried eyes as he gripped at the tatty jacket, pulling Derek towards him.  
He smiled as he breathed in the familiar scent of wood,leather, and soap. His nerves were instantly calmed and he pressed a kiss to the stubbly cheek, eliciting a reluctant grumble from his partner.

"I'm guessing my dad has already left for work?"

Derek nodded and lifted his car keys out of his pocket, shoving Stiles in the direction of the bathroom.

"Go and take a shower. I'm driving you to school in twenty minutes."

Stiles fought the urge to stick his tongue out as he followed the order. He wasn't ten any more after all.

* * *

"This sucks!"

Scott looked up from his lunch tray as Stiles slammed his calculus textbook down on the cafeteria table. He blinked in confusion as the Sheriff's son sat down and pulled the plate of fries towards him. The normally carefree teenager was scowling heavily, his brows drawn together in obvious distress as he picked at his lunch.

"What's up man?"

As much as Scott hated to say it, the pair had drifted slightly away from each other over the summer period. The amount of time that Stiles was spending with Scott's previous alpha was concerning to him but he couldn't tell that to his best friend without sounding hypocritical.  
He and Isaac had been bonding over the break and whilst their friendship had grown into something solid, the one with Stiles was becoming uncertain. Especially as he felt that Stiles was hiding something from him.

"It's only the first week back at this hellhole and I've already got a months worth of homework to do. I was meant to go over to Derek's later but-"

"What do you need to see Derek about?"

Stiles opened his mouth to answer Scott's question when a shadow loomed over them and they both looked up to see Isaac standing over them. The curly haired male shot Scott a shy smile and joined the seniors at their table.

Stiles shook his head and exhaled loudly. Standing up, he grabbed his plate and made a move in the direction of the trash can.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll see you later."

Scott watched as Stiles left the hall, then turned to face Isaac who was staring back at him, his face emotionless.

"What's up with him?

Scott shook his head and picked a tomato off of his plate, handing it to his pack member.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

**A/N So I haven't written the second part yet and I dunno how long this will be, the next bit should be up in a day or two depending on my work rota . To be honest I always feel self conscious about posting stories hehehe I hope you like it anyway :) Oh and commas are my enemy! xx**


End file.
